Christopher Costello
|datebirth = July 15, 1984 |placebirth = Noble City |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = 3 Shopping Street, New Town, Noble City (SY-NC-NT) |function = Chairman of Positive Lovia Chief of the Coastal Police (LCPCOP) Assistant Commissioner (AC) Member of the Congress (MOTC) |language = English |religion = Catholic, Christian (Not notably religious) |spouse = |party affn = *Anti-Fascist League (2010) }} Christopher Robert Costello, also known as LCPCOP Costello or LCP-Actual by his elite troops, is a Lovian citizen, the current head of the Lovian Coastal Police, the Assistant Commissioner of the primary branch, the Federal Police and also a congressman in the 2011 Second Congress. At the age of 19, he founded Communipedia, a small social network website that would develop in the years to come, until it became the most popular social network in Lovia, and the third most successful on a world-wide scale, under Facebook and Twitter. Biography Early life In the year 2006, Christopher Costello graduated from Nobel University (now Blackburn University) with a bachelors degree in psychology. Upon turning 23, he enrolled in the Federal Police agency. His charisma, dedication, ambition, and wealthiness, as well as his reputation for founding Communipedia would assist in his successful career. At the age of 25, he proposed the idea of a military policy division, and at the age of 27, his vision had finally come through. In 2010, Costello Gardens was constructed in honor of his achievements. He is currently one of the wealthiest men of his age, nation-wide. Lovian Civil War In October of 2011, Christopher Costello began to take an active stance in the Lovian Civil War. He promised the people that he would fund and support the government at all costs, and therefore, has become an even more controversial figure among civilians. So far, Costello has operated with prestigious Lovian Coastal Police units, all under his command, such as the Bravo-7 Squad, the "Bros in Arms", as well as the secretive Sigma-1 Tactical Operations Dispatch Platoon. With his teams, he has halted insurrectionists traveling by sea and land. His most notable venture involved the liberation of Noble City, where he had banded his men together with strayed UNLOR soldiers and successfully integrated them into one platoon. Costello took responsibility for this platoon and lead them through the city. As his men took the shore, they discovered that Vadim Smith was using the raided Noble City Coastal Police base as his headquarters for the insurrection. Vadim was then captured and taken aboard a UNLOR boat, before being transfered to a maximum security prison. Although Costello had originally planed for his team to cut through the downtown district, where they would then be able to take the capitol building, he then decided to head westward towards Highway 1, where he feared that the rebels would stage their next large-scale assault. The team reached New Town, Costello's neighborhood, by dusk. To Costello's dismay, he found that his home had been raided, and the orchard fields surrounding it were burning. He proceded to establish a base for all of his men in the rubble. The UNLOR soldiers would break away from his men, however, and would proceed to the Noble City International Airport, where they would bring an end to the bombing of Hurbanova in Oceana. After the war, his courageous liberation of the city would be remembered as The Long Walk. In mid-October, Costello was leant a seat in Congress without having been elected. This topic has not yet been addressed by the government, and concerned citizens have not had any recent chances to address their concerns with the government because of the ongoing Lovian Civil War. It can be assumed that him becoming an official member of Congress had angered the people even more, suggesting why rioters had raided and burnt his home, the luxurious 4 Southern Avenue Vineyard Villa, to the ground in his absence. It is possible that his most recent, generous donation of $120,000 to the Lovian Relief Fund in late October may have some relation to his indoctrination, although knowledge regarding this subject is unclear. Post-war and 2012 Federal Elections In the November ensuing the Civil War, Costello returned to the property of his previous home and immediately began working on blueprints a new structure. Although at first, many suspected him to have been planning to build himself a new home, he was actually plotting to build the Long Walk Memorial, small public garden dedicated to those among Costello's men who had lost their lives in "The Long Walk" of the Lovian Civil War. On a less relevant note, Costello stated that his pet, a baby cavy, was in fact, safe after the destruction of his home in New Town. Costello leant his small guinea pig pet to a close friend who resided on British Island, prior to engaging in the war. He recovered his cavy in mid-November. On December 10th of 2011, Christopher founded Positive Lovia, a political party that most accurately expressed his political ideologies. The Long Walk Memorial was also completed in December. Costello decided that in order to solve his "not having a home predicament", that he would simply have another, larger house built for him in New Town. His mansion was recently finished, and is located on 3 Shopping Street, in the center of the neighborhood. During this time, rumors had begun to circulate suggesting that Costello had become romantically involved with his boss, the Federal Police Commissioner, Rosana de Oliveira-Torres. Costello has not yet addressed questions on wether the two are currently, or ever were, in an intimate relationship. In mid-December of 2011, Lovian businessman, Lukas Hoffmann accused the Special Forces of Lovia of being a militia, and seemed eager enough to bring about a trial. Costello, being a Civil War hero himself, took a defensive stance, aligning himself with the Special Forces. Despite his involvement, Anatoli Bershov later agreed to officially dissolve his task force. No evidence could be gathered suggesting that the Special Forces were operational after the war, and because of their resourcefulness during the crisis, no valid charges would be pushed. During their argument, however, some interesting topics regarding a Lovian military had risen. After the incident, Hoffmann and Costello politely discussed their opinions on what an ideal national military would be to them, if a bill was to be passed by congress. They both came to the conclusion that neither of them could see eye-to-eye on the topic, and Costello would later, sarcastically express his feelings towards having found himself a political rival. Lifestyle and personality Mental status Despite having been diagnosed with ADHD at the age of seven, Costello is a mentally-sound individual. In fact, some speculate that his disorder may have been a key factor in his success. Costello possess and IQ of 142. Personality traits Christopher is notable for his conflicting personalities. He acts somewhat typical for a young, wealthy bachelor. He is not surprisingly a womanizer, who is also responsible for a limited amount political corruption, even so, he is not the sociopath that many picture him to be. Many who side with Christopher know him to be a sincerely generous, kind-hearted benefactor, always acting in the nation of Lovia's best interests. Many citizens recognize him for his positive qualities, and feel as though he is the kind of person whom can be trusted to act for everyone, although his own interests are strictly personal. He is sometimes considered to take the world to lightly, as though it was simply a game. Many of his acquaintances have been known to become surprised at how little responsibility the young adult accepts, especially considering his status as a millionaire and position in the government. Others are charmed by his gifted sense of humor. In fact, it is undoubted that his charisma was a factor in all of his success. Twice, Christopher Costello was accused of scandalous activity such as manipulation in the government, yet court cases were never filled. More recently, however, Christopher has allowed himself to "slip under the political radar" with his governmental relations, as he admits to having made such mistakes in the past. It should be noted that at the age of 18, Costello had acquired a personal firearms license, which he still possesses to this day. This is curious, however, because it is known that he does not approve of hunting wildlife for sport and does not hunt for his own food. Because of this, it is doubted that he has ever actually utilized any of his personal firearms. Political ideology Although he doesn't often speak of is political ideas, he claims to be a conservative (which is almost predictable, considering his position). He had also stated that he approves of certain aspects of the democratic and republican ideologies, but that he would side with republican politics in the case that he was forced to come to a conclusive decision. He feels that democracy is becoming to close to socialism and communism; political ideologies that he is strongly against. In a recent interview, he had claimed that Lovian policy is much to "moral" and "ideal" for his liking, and that such may eventually come to threaten the freedom of the people. In a nutshell, Christopher is a conservative, who believes that history should be told the right way, and that success should be achievable to those whom earn it. He believes that there is a fine line between the appeal of equality as a national policy, and communism, and that as good as the policy of national equality is, that "Acting solely in a politically correct manner is merely being a kiss ass. No one wants to listen..." He is strongly against nationalistic policies, and feels as though assisting in Lovia's success as a nation is one small step towards boosting national standards on a global scale. He is actively engaged in a war against pollution, as well as the industrialization of Lovia. Christopher's political ideas are taken more seriously by fans than his fellow politicians. During the period of the Lovian Civil War, LCPCOP Costello remained loyal to the Lovian government, regardless of stating earlier of how he disagreed with some of the nation's policies. As more and more outspoken political figures jumped on the bus with staging an insurrection, his viewpoint began to change, and he decided that he would not only agree to "cleaning up the mess" once the war was over. Indeed, he played a very active role in the conflict and was apparently willing to die in order to preserve the Lovian nation. Costello was strongly against the insurrectionists, not only because of their ideology, but the extremist manner that they had went about doing things. According to Costello, he had lost all respect for notable Lovian individuals such as Dietrich Honecker and I. G. La Blaca who had defected from their nation in the hopes of establishing a new government. His audacity in the conflict would earn him a spot on Il Duce Octavian's blacklist. While supporting his nation, however, he didn't feel as though his nation favored him. His bad reputation from the start, numerous scandals and him working against the will of so many clever, outspoken politicians would blemish and stain his reputation even further. He acknowledged that he was in a tight situation, but he felt that it was his responsibility to fight for what he believed in. Personal life , adopted from Nimmanswolk.]] Supposedly, Chistopher has been speaking Lovian English accurately since the age of four. He also uses an advanced, elegant vocabulary when speaking and typing. He has been noted to have a taste for ambient, jazz, and oriental music. His friends have revealed that he has a "mild-case of mysophobia," and on a separate note, "that it is less often that he wake-up alone." Some of Christopher's personal interests include gaming, internet, and surprisingly, playing instruments such as the piano and the violin. Christopher Costello has been mocked for wearing suits and ties almost exclusively, regardless of season or situation. Supposedly, while drunk at a party one night, Christopher jumped into a friends pool wearing only dress pants. In a recent interview, Christopher Costello had claimed to own a large closet-full of Ares Designer Apparel and Hamiltons dress wear. It has also been noted that Christopher possesses a small collection of exclusive cars, with his prized models being one of the seven Atlantis A80 sports cars in existence and one vintage 1916 Towne Tourer. On Friday the 17th, 2011, Christopher Costello was found drinking with two women in the Grey Lounge on Freedom Avenue in the Downtown neighborhood of Noble City, where he later revealed that he could often be found on Friday or Saturday nights. While being interviewed, he joked "I don't always drink beer, but when I do, the ladies drink free." Supposedly, Christopher makes regular appearances at important community events such as the Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic, an event that he had attended annually, since 2007. Christopher is also notable for donating much of his income to charity, and is considered the patron supporter of numerous Lovian organizations. For a list of recent donations, you may see the below list. In popular culture Occasionally, on days when Costello feels "extra generous", he performs his much ridiculed "money dances" randomly in the streets of Noble City. This highly controversial ceremony has been once described as a "single-person flash mob," where the celebrity simply rips-off his shades and starts dancing, as his personal employees drop a large supply of single dollar bills across the street surrounding him, often attracting large crowds. The background music varies, and is often meme-based. In one notable instance, on April 1st, Costello faked a political campaign speech, but instead began dancing to the ''Inception'' (2010) main theme. On this day, an estimated $16,000 was literally tossed from the above rooftops, only to be zealously salvaged by unsuspecting citizens. This dance has been poked fun at by television shows as prestigious as Saturday Night Live on numerous occasions. Political rivals have recently described this dance as "a silly act of bribery" and "him begging for attention." On two occasions, local politics have attempted to prosecute Costello for this bribery. For yet unknown reasons, only one court case was filed. Christopher was deemed not guilty, as he was not campaigning at the time, and the act was not preformed in bad faith. In early-2011, Christopher Costello became the co-director and producer of ''A Success Story'' (2011), a film about his life and numerous successes. Income and business ratios Christopher Costello makes an average of $4 million per month (+/- $30,000), from worldwide sources. Christopher Costello receives his pay daily, as opposed to monthly checks, therefore, Christopher Costello makes $137,000 per day (approx.). Chris pays $2,000,000 in tax at the end of each month. Aware that he doesn't require nearly as much as he earns, he often donates at sum of least $5,000 to separate charities at the end of most months regularly. :January with 31 days - $4,247,000 :February with 29 days - $3,973,000 :March with 31 days - $4,247,000 :April with 30 days - $4,110,000 :May with 31 days - $4,247,000 :June with 30 days - $4,110,000 :July with 31 days - $4,247,000 :August with 31 days - $4,247,000 :September with 30 days - $4,110,000 :October with 31 days - $4,247,000 :November with 30 days - $4,110,000 :December with 31 days - $4,247,000 Current balance = $6,181,000 Donations and charity Below is a list of major donations made by Christopher from mid-July until mid-November of 2011, during the Lovian Civil War. *'July 22, 2011 -' Donated $15,000 to the Nimmanswolk organization in an effort to provide better shelter for the cavies, and to discount the cost involved with acquiring food. *'July 22, 2011 -' Donated $10,000 to the Lovian Conservationist Association in an effort to prevent the compromisation of Lovia's natural beauty for the sake of serving the ignorant coorporations whom purchase its land for their own use. *'July 22, 2011 -' Donated $10,000 to the Build a Better Lovia foundation in order to support the more monetarily unfortunate of Lovian society. *'July 23, 2011 -' Donated $20,000 to the Loviarail organization, in order to assist in acquiring the necessary resources to support massive railway systems. *'July 23, 2011 -' Donated $15,000 to the research department of Ecompany, in order to assist in the production of eco-friendly electricity. Christopher joked, "I'd pay to see green electricity," upon making this donation. *'July 24, 2011 -' Donated $20,000 to the Department of Energy and Environment, in order to assist in the production of eco-friendly electricity. *'August 3, 2011 -' Budget boost of $25,000 for the Federal Police. *'August 28, 2011 -' $10,000 to support the upkeep of The Soccerfield, which Christopher referred to as "a hub for the many soccer fans of Lovia." *'October 12, 2011 -' $25,000 towards the Lovians for Animal Welfare non-profit organization that he had co-founded in 2010. *'October 14, 2011 -' $15,000 donated to the public via "money dance" on the eastern-coast of British Island, which had recently been secured in the aftermath of the Lovian Civil War. Security was heavy, and no civilian riots were formed. *'October 15, 2011 -' $25,000 towards Royal Educational Aims Council. *'October 15, 2011 -' $25,000 towards the budget of the Museum of Art, in Noble City. *'October 28, 2011 -' $120,000 towards the Lovian Relief Fund, whoms aim was to support UNLOR in the Lovian Civil War. *'November 19, 2011 -' $100,000 for the Goyou organization. Gallery File:Positive_Lovia_Membership.png|Christopher Costello's Positive Lovia membership card Category:People Category:Policeman Category:Businessperson Category:Christian Category:Politician Category:Republicanism Category:New Town Category:Living person Category:Film director Category:Lovian Civil War Category:Positive Lovia